The present invention relates generally to albums for presenting collectible items in a display format, and more particularly to a novel collector's album including one or more generally rigid display pages having discrete pockets adapted to releasably retain collectible items in the form of display cards, stamps, coins and photographic slides and the like.
It is a common practice for collectors to display various types of collectible items in a format which facilitates viewing of the items. For example, it is a common practice for collectors of coins and stamps to display them in an album format so as to allow viewing and selective withdrawal as when trading or selling to other collectors. More recently, it has become a popular hobby, and in some instances one's primary vocation, to collect and trade and/or sell cards displaying likenesses of athletes and having biographical and sports data thereon. Traders of such cards, generally termed sports cards, frequently store the cards in boxes which requires setting the cards out on a table or the like to facilitate viewing. Alternatively, such cards can be inserted in conventional photo albums so that the cards may be viewed by would-be traders or purchasers. Conventional photo albums, however, generally provide for insertion of photos or card type items within discrete rectangular pockets created by securing flexible plastic sheet material to a paperboard type backing so as to establish three closed edges and an open edge about each pocket. Or the photos may be arranged on a backing after which a single transparent plastic sheet of similar size, which is secured along one edge to an edge of the backing sheet, is caused to overlie and retain the photos against the backing. In either case, removal of the photos or cards from the album is generally inconvenient and time consuming. Moreover, when removed, the photos or cards are not protected from finger prints or soiling.
Certain types of commercial products also lend themselves to marketing through the use of binder type displays which assist perspective purchasers in making selections. For example, in selecting many types of home and commercial decorations and furnishings, it is common practice to display color swatches and/or fabric samples in a binder format along with information relating to the samples and/or corresponding products. Accordingly, an album which provides improved display characteristics and which facilitates ease of removal and insertion of various display items would provide a marked improvement over known albums.